


铸剑

by Sirris_Sunless



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, OC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirris_Sunless/pseuds/Sirris_Sunless
Summary: 已完结。最终幻想VII核心危机同人。严肃角色/世界探讨向。原创角色视角。女主和萨菲罗斯没有感情戏。【“一把刀而已，要什么名字。”我跪在满屋子摊开的书卷中回忆起，他认为没有必要给正宗刀起名字。命名之后，那把刀就属于他了。在神罗的二十七年里，似乎没有什么东西是真真正正属于他的。】尼布尔海姆事件之前，萨菲罗斯中心，有1st三人组。关于那位英雄和他的刀，关于他堕入深渊之前的故事。
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, No romance - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. 夏

*

您 发送到 萨菲罗斯

_尊敬的萨菲罗斯先生，_

_向您致以崇高的敬意。_

_我是武器开发部的新成员，安丽拉·雷恩。从今日起，我将接替上一任技术员，负责您的武器维护工作。_

_您要求的修理已经完成，我会在下午五时之前送到您的储物室。_

萨菲罗斯 回复 您

_请送到我的办公室。49层-02A。_

我站在神罗大厦49层-一等兵办公室门前，忐忑地复习了一遍整个邮件会话，却迟迟不敢敲门——面试的时候，公司从没提过会让我直接联系一等兵。我以为他们都有专门负责跑腿的小兵。

不，其实我和负责跑腿的小兵也没有区别。

“怎么不进去？”

有人在我身后说，声音低沉而平稳。我回头看见他的脸，愣了愣神，连忙低头鞠躬：

“修雷先生！”

“叫安吉尔就行了。”他笑了笑，目光停在我胸前的ID卡上，“你是新来的技术员吧？那个，看起来挺麻烦的，要不要帮你拿进去？”

他指着靠在门边的长条形包裹。我慌忙摆手，抱起那包裹闪到一边。安吉尔敲了三下门。我注意到他左手提着一个庭院工具包，露出喷壶和软布的一角。

看来杂志上说的是真的。安吉尔喜欢园艺。那么那些关于萨菲罗斯和杰尼西斯的八卦报道——

门很快被打开一半。我瞬间将八卦报道抛到脑后。萨菲罗斯拉着门把手，黑色衣袍在白墙上割出他的影子。有安吉尔在，他看起来没有广告画和报道中的那么高大，却仍足以让人感到威压。

在米德加长到二十多岁，这是我第一次真的见到萨菲罗斯。我的心跳得宛如擂鼓。那双寒潭似的绿眼在额发的阴影下微微一抬，扫过我，立刻将我手心吹出冷汗。我死死抱着太刀包裹，生怕不小心将那把武器摔落。

“这是武器部门新来的技术员。”安吉尔在身后说。

“您、您好，萨菲罗斯先生，我来给您送修理好的太刀。”

“幸会。”他很平淡地道，顺手把门拉开。天光照在那双眼睛上，显出冰凉的绿色湖水。

我有些畏缩地走进去。除了神罗统一配备的家具，他的办公室只有两件东西：桌上的吊兰，墙边的书架。两名一等兵的身影已经让房间显得有些狭窄，而电脑桌前还坐着第三个人，一身红衣比晚霞还要鲜艳。

那位青年转过身，毫无兴致地往这边看了一眼，连耳机都未取下便继续盯着屏幕。屏幕上一条条论坛帖子随着鼠标滚轮的点击声飞快地往下滑动。

“萨菲罗斯先生，我带来了太刀掛，请问要……”

我解下背上的箱子，小心地问。他随便指了一个空位便走开了。我开始与自己颤抖的手指作斗争，一边听见他和安吉尔桌椅另一侧交谈，伴随着水壶喷洒的声音。

“不过是蚜虫而已，你就不能喷喷杀虫剂吗？”安吉尔听起来有些无奈。

“是你自己说的，不知是害虫还是益虫之前不要随便下手。我可分不清虫子的种类——杰尼西斯，刀送来了，能从我的电脑上下来了吗？”

噔地一声轻响，杰尼西斯大概是摘下了耳机，因为接下来我听见了第三个声音。他的声线可以说得上阴柔，却含有金属的铮鸣：

“看见了，嗯。和想象中一样可笑。”第三位一等兵漫不经心地嘲弄道。

听见他们的话，我感觉自己从第五区的公寓踏入了万丈高处的云端，随后发现云端很温柔。我的紧张稍微缓和了一些，还能尽量专业地装好太刀卦，把武器架上去。

“萨菲罗斯先生……”

我退到后面，他便走过来握住那把刀，宛如帝王握住权杖。考虑到办公室的面积狭小，他并未作出任何动作，只是把太刀持平在身前，轻轻抚过泛着冷光的锋刃，冰雪雕成的眉眼映在窄窄的金属上。这把刀长得出奇，没有刀鞘，经过打磨后看上去薄如蝉翼，在他手中就是一道锋利的弧线，将眼前的空间割成两半。

安吉尔早就处理好了吊兰上的蚜虫，也过来看。

“很合适啊。”

这大约是赞许吧，萨菲罗斯勾了勾嘴角，没说话。安吉尔又问：

“在哪找到的？”

“一处废弃的贵族宅邸。”

“有名字吗？”

萨菲罗斯不耐烦地掂了掂手腕，将它架回太刀掛上：“一把刀而已，要什么名字。”

“名字可是很重要的，”安吉尔的语气格外郑重，“名字代表一把武器的精神，是主人对梦想的寄托，比如我的破坏剑，就是取自……”

他还没说完，萨菲罗斯已经背书似地接了下去：“取自大剑代表开拓，太刀代表勇猛，短剑代表守护。这把剑是你家族的荣耀，纪念你祖上开疆破土，‘Buster’这个词正好合适。”

“……既然记得这么清楚，就给你的刀也起个名字吧。”

“要起你自己起。”太刀的主人抱着手臂，一副事不关己的样子。

安吉尔思索了一会，看了一眼还戴着耳机的杰尼西斯，又毫无结果地转向我：

“……”他顿了顿，目光停在我胸前的工作证上，找到了我的姓名，“雷恩小姐，我对五台刀了解实在不多。你觉得应该叫什么好？”

“这……”

轻飘飘的感觉立刻消失了，我僵在神罗的云端上，踏出一步就会摔下美丽的晴空。萨菲罗斯投来的目光冰锥似地贴着我的脸。我恨不得有个地缝钻进去。这时候，是杰尼西斯救了我。

“冈崎正宗。”

那道有些阴柔、带有金属质感的声音说。

“什么？”安吉尔问。

杰尼西斯“啧”了一声，取下耳机转过来。初夏的阳光照在他脸上，让他看起来比媒体照片上还要清秀。

“冈崎正宗，五台神话里著名的刀匠，会用自己的名字为打造的武器命名，”他望着萨菲罗斯，嘴角挂着一个揶揄的笑，“这样够了吗，英雄大人？”

“的确够了，”萨菲罗斯似乎也笑了，看不出他是否满意，但他似乎并不讨厌，“叫正宗就行了。”

*

那是我头次见到他们三位聚在一起。他们在米德加停留了一个月，训练还算频繁。这一个月内，我再也没见过杰尼西斯，他差人把轻剑送来修理了两次；安吉尔从不用他的破坏剑，也没有修理一说，但他反而是我见到最频繁的一等兵。他总在49层教训他的训练生，要不就是在楼梯间浇花。他对所有人都平易近人，给我一种自己与一等兵没那么远的美好错觉。

至于萨菲罗斯，他对正宗刀的硬度和韧性方面提了一些要求。我反复斟酌，无数次地更改后才敢送去，直到他提出安装魔石槽，我才暗暗欣喜——那代表他对武器本身满意了。

给正宗加上魔石槽后，我再一次敲开那间办公室的门。这次安吉尔也在。他长出一口气，推开桌上散乱的地图和纸张站起来。萨菲罗斯也起身走过来。

他照例拿起刀试了试，点了一下头。他似乎是个话很少的人，除了提出修整要求之外从未评价过别的。

“您觉得还需要调整吗？”

“应该不用，”他回答，“辛苦了。”

“不、不会。”

我赶紧低下头。幸好他并没有看过来。在他把正宗放回去之前，安吉尔忽然指着刀刃问：“这是什么？”

我起初没能理解他的问题：“您是说……刀刃上有什么东西吗？”

“这里的花纹，”他小心地点了点划分切刃和刀身的颜色界限，“在五台传统里是有意义的吧？”

我仔细看了看那个边界，正宗的切刃上有一片蜿蜒的白雾，和刀背处交汇。我还没来得及回答，萨菲罗斯就有些无奈地叹了一口气：“你又来了。”安吉尔没理他，坚持地研究那片白色的雾气。

“您说这里的纹理？那是金属在冷热反应下形成的，好像是叫作‘刃文’。”

“这样啊。”安吉尔点点头。我的答案一定差强人意，但他并未表露出任何不满，反而对我笑了笑。

回到办公室后，我去查了一下五台刀的资料。过了几天，安吉尔头一次来实验室保养破坏剑，于是我将正宗的“刃文”解释给他听。五台人把刀的外表和特性叫做“剑相”，而“剑相”是从刃文中解读而来。正宗刀刃上的白雾状刃文叫做“沸”，是最为特殊的一种，代表神照的载体。这也就是说，正宗在五台文化里是一把神圣的刀。

“可真便宜那家伙了。”这位和蔼的一等兵笑着说。

“还有一点……”我吞吞吐吐地道，“我并不敢告诉萨菲罗斯先生。”

“是什么？”

“五台人认为刀的‘剑相’和主人的气质要相配。正宗是一把神圣的刀，他的主人……也是天神一样的人。”

说到这，我慌张地摆了摆手：

“不过这些都是传说罢了……所谓‘沸’，其实是高温晶体结构经过冷热锻造的自然反应。它唯一能证明的，就是这是把无坚不摧的好刀。”

“哈哈哈……”

安吉尔似乎很满意这个解读，他低沉的笑声像远方的雷，伴着清新的雨和风。保养完破坏剑后他就要离开了。临走之前，他将破坏剑举在面前，用额头贴上宽阔的剑身，仿佛在祈祷。我就知道，他们要去前线了。

一等兵离开后，我彻底闲了下来。除去他们的武器维护，我仅剩的任务就是提出强化兵器的方案，但斯卡雷特主管从来没时间看，所以我一半的时间都在实验室里上网。我大学认识的朋友在神罗调查科实习，她永远都在加班，只有中午能逃到休息区喝一杯咖啡。

“还是你的职位好啊，”西斯内感叹道，“就像行政一样，虽然工资没那么高，但是有生活。”

没错，这是我进神罗之前没敢想过的。我每天都能提前下班，坐员工专线到家才五点钟，盛夏的白日刚过去一半。就算在市中心逛到八九点，深蓝色的天幕也才刚刚不情不愿地爬上来。

我从小看着米德加一点点长大。我的同学早已各奔东西，父母也搬去黄金海岸养老，我却仍没离开米德加。我不是没想过要去远方，但和米德加漫长的夏日比起来，朱浓的海、金碟的夜色实在遥不可及。

“我不搞科研，也不想当领导，也没什么经济上的考虑。这样真的就很好了。”

“也没想过能接触到一等兵？”西斯内调侃道。

那三位偶像的压迫感像影子一样往我脑海里压过来，尤其是萨菲罗斯的，我的手指颤了颤。

“做梦也不敢想，”我笑道，随即自我安慰，“但他们是米德加的一部分，神罗的一部分，我们也是！怀着这种心态去看就不会紧张了，还有种活在梦里的感觉——”

“啊，没错，斯卡雷特的人肉垫脚凳也是这个世界的一部分。”

“整个公司就属那位垫脚凳的福利最好。”

怕被同事听见，我们先是压低了声音，然后相视大笑。

  
  


*

随着五台战争白热化，铺天盖地的新闻报道无时不在分析两地的局势。米德加人的喜悦情绪居高不下，好像已经看见了胜利的消息。

那当然，神罗不可能失败。我一边想象战士们的刀剑上会留下怎样的伤痕，一边从货架上拿下低筋面粉。

一等兵离开了，我有更多时间可以打发，比如练习怎么也弹不好的钢琴曲，手抄更多读书笔记，或者录下蛋糕一点点在烤箱里膨胀发胖。

我抱着一大包杂货离开超市。到车站的一路上都是征兵广告和SOLDIER海报。月台旁的电视在播报前线战事。我从接触不良的液晶屏幕上认出了英雄耀眼的银发和长刀。他们快回来了吧，我想，也许下周，也许下下周。那我就有工作可做了，没准主管会通过那个把火魔法融合进武器的提议。

电视开始播广告了，列车也快到站。我正要离开，一个硕大而嘈杂的香水味浪头忽然当空砸下，把人群打得七零八落。我也被那群女孩撞倒在地。

“跑到哪里去了？” “真的是他吗？” “是不是在月台那一边？” “分头找啊姐妹们！”

她们的裙角消失在月台另一头。我艰难地从地上爬起来。购物袋被扯破了，面粉撒得满地都是。我一件件把散落的杂货塞进怀里，想找个地方救急，最后见到车站的清洁间开了一条门缝。我刚走过去，似乎有冷色的光点在里面一闪而过。那条门缝猛地张开大口，将我扯进一片黑暗。

我惊惧地挣扎起来，怀里的东西再次掉了一地。对方在我叫出声前打开电灯：

“是我。”

白光几乎扎破我的眼皮。我艰难地眨着眼睛，同时认出了那个声音，但还是没能接受眼前的一切。直到他转过身，几缕银发从黑色兜帽中流出来，我才把嘴里不存在的鸡蛋吞下去。

“萨……”

我捂住嘴，震惊地望着没穿制服的一等兵，终于明白了刚才那群涌进车站的女孩是怎么回事。

“萨菲罗斯大人，你在里面吗？”

我还什么都没问，身后的门板碰碰振动起来，毫不留情地把我弹开。银铃似的笑声混杂着兴奋的尖叫穿透了门板。

“萨菲！我家萨菲穿常服也那么可爱❥”

“萨菲～～出来一下好不好嘛！”

萨菲罗斯满脸厌烦地抱着布料和麻绳裹起来的正宗，靠在门上，似乎不堪其扰。他面上带着长途跋涉的风尘，睫毛在眼窝下投下一片阴影，遮住了那双冰雪似的眼睛。

我无措地站在原地，焦急又迷茫地等待他的行动，或者指示。但他一直没有动作的意思，任由外面的叫声和敲门声此起彼伏。

我焦躁地听了一会，忽然看见墙上挂的清洁工制服，便一把扯下来套在身上，又随手抓起一个拖把。

“您、您往后面站一点吧……”我忍住瑟缩的冲动，嗫嚅道，“我会把门反锁上的。”

于是他移到了储物架后面——至于他神情如何，我低着头没敢看。我整整头发，猛地推开门，外面果然围着一群女孩，脸色在见到我的瞬间都垮了下来。我毫无章法地将拖把往地上一捅，吼道：

“干什么？围在这里干什么？有什么好看的？”

她们面面相觑，眼中尽是怀疑，怀疑萨菲罗斯就躲在这里，又不信萨菲罗斯能和“清洁间”的概念扯上关系。

我只想尽快结束这场拙劣的表演：“你们再这样我要叫保安了啊，嗯？”

她们上下打量我，又踮脚张望了一会那扇紧闭的门，悻悻地离开了。我看着她们涌到地下通道的出口，开始用一滴水都没沾的拖把拖完一块地砖，把自己的冷汗擦干净才去敲门。

灯又被关上了，我在黑暗中扔下拖把和制服背心。雨水与冷风的气味盖过了清洁用品的灰尘味。狭窄的空间里只有我粗重的呼吸，却听不见任何关于他的声音，只能依稀捕捉到墙上那个模糊的影子。

随后我感到寒冷的湖水从头覆上全身，那是他青色的目光。

“你知道哪条路能出去吗？”

他听上去有些烦躁，却一点也不着急，好似外面没有一万个人随时准备堵他。

“回、回公司吗？”我战战兢兢地问。

他似乎默认了。我强迫自己冷静一点，看了一下手表。

“现在是高峰期……您不能坐车吧？这个车站的四号出口后面是施工区，平时基本没有人。然后……五番街到零号区有条近路，从施工区中间穿过去，再经过儿童花园……”

“从施工区穿过去？”

“对，有一条从工人走的通道……看起来是封上的，但只要把路障推开就好……”

我尽力形容那条违规路线，却越讲越混乱。真正的车站清洁工像个定时炸弹一样随时会来开这扇门。我不敢在这里待下去了。在落荒而逃之前，我说：

“您不能继续留在这里的，随时会有人过来。我、我在四号出口等您，当然，如果您需要的话……”

我在空无一人的四号出口等了十分钟，萨菲罗斯一直没有出现。我有他的工作邮箱，却怎么也无法打出一个字。写些什么好？尊敬的萨菲罗斯先生，我在四号出口了，您什么时候来？怎么听怎么可笑，也许他早就被公司的人接走了。

然而，我坐在楼梯顶端的平台上，始终迈不开回家的步子——万一他需要找到那条路呢？

手表分针又移了五个格子，外面下起了倾盆大雨，打在头顶的遮蓬上震耳欲聋。我掏出手机，对着电子邮箱愣了一会，通向列车站的台阶依然空空荡荡。我打起雨伞，一步一回头地走出遮蓬外。才走出去几十米，那道黑色影子一级一级地浮上楼梯顶端。他在半透明的遮篷下停了一秒，几乎是毫不犹豫地就踏进雨中。

“萨……长官先生！”

哗哗的雨声吞没了我的声音，但他还是停住了。我跑出一步，飞溅的积水顿时将小腿浇了个湿透。

“您、您现在不能进去，雨太大了，施工区很危险！”我艰难地跑过去，把伞举到他头顶。雨水立刻把上半身也浇透了。

他若有所思地盯着施工区外面的黄色警示牌，似乎在权衡什么。

“萨……长官先生，真的不行，会出事的！不然、不然让公司派车来接您吧！”

“不要联系别人，”这次他答得飞快，冷而硬的嗓音穿透了雨幕，“附近有能避一避的地方吗？”

“我家就在里面！”我已经顾不上别的了，指着施工区隔壁的社区围栏叫道。雨水落进眼睛里，而我擦脸的速度根本赶不上瀑布似的雨滴。白花花的水雾中，我感觉他凑近了一些，手中的伞柄上传来一股压力，不停打在眼睛上的水花终于停住了。原来是他把伞推回了我头顶。然后他从我身边走过去。

“带路吧。”

我们从社区后门一路跑进公寓楼，也不管会不会被认出来。直到进了电梯我才开始后怕，幸好这一趟没遇见任何人。我拧着和钥匙一样僵冷的手指开门，踏进温暖干燥的室内，逃亡终于结束了。

我拿来一块毛巾给萨菲罗斯。他并不进来，只是站在玄关的地垫上拧起长发，目光慢慢扫过我。

“你这样会生病的。”

“噢！我、对……”我手足无措地拧了一下自己的头发，又立刻放开，“那您、您随便坐吧，我马上来！”

我逃进卧室，等换上干衣服再出来，萨菲罗斯仍然站在那块小小的地垫上，正宗刀靠在门边。雨水在他脚下的“欢迎回家”字样表面汇成一块深色印记。水珠从他晶莹的银发上骨碌碌地滚过他的皮肤，颧骨，锁骨，挽起的袖子下的小臂。那些水滴几乎是滚烫的，烫得我缩回目光，只能盯着地垫上蔓延的水迹。

“您…您真的不进来吗？雨还要下一会的……”

“在这里就行了。”

我也只好就站在那里，手脚都不知往哪里放。沉默的气氛挥发出的分子将空气都染成黑色。他好像不觉得不适，可我却如坐针毡，所以我没能管住自己的声音。

“您……为什么会在列车站呢？”我小声问，“一等兵有自己的专车不是吗？”

“专车。”他笑了一声，笑意浸透凉水。我不由得往后缩了缩。萨菲罗斯似乎注意到了，又答道：

“不想直接回公司的时候，也会坐列车回来。”

不直接回公司，坐列车到中心广场……去玩吗？所以……八卦杂志上写的是真的？三位朋友出现在五番街的商城，出现在墙壁市场的酒馆？

我想象着他们在那种地方碰杯的情景，不经思考就问：“那这次……怎么只有您一个人？”

话一出口，我就恨不得把自己的舌头塞回去。幸好他没什么反应，只是把毛巾搭在手上，目光游移地盯着眼前的地面。

“……那两个家伙在路上吵了起来，我就一个人走了。”

“是、是吗？”

“无聊透顶的争论罢了。”

可是……明明该是吵架的双方分开才对吧？但我自然不可能再问。萨菲罗斯抬头去看客厅另一端的落地窗。我也顺着他的目光往外看，其实听声音都知道雨已经小了不少。等我回过头，他已经把毛巾放在换鞋椅上，开始重新裹起正宗刀。

等他弄完，我拾起地上的雨伞。那是把香槟色的伞，被雨水打湿后会显出暗纹。虽然有些女性化，但我只有这一把伞。

“您还是拿着吧，”我说，“起码不用担心被认出来。”

他犹豫了一下，最后还是接过去。

地垫上的水迹在他离开后很快就干了，接下来的几天却都阴雨连绵。米德加的雨季才刚刚开始。

  
  


*

周一一到办公室，我就听说军队从五台回来了。五台马上就要支撑不住，胜利是迟早的事。

我接到伤痕累累的红色轻剑和正宗刀，还有几乎毫无改变的破坏剑。我把它们泡在清凉的魔晃里，想象这些刀锋吃下的骨血和油脂。我盘算着要给正宗定制一个特殊的刀袋，也许安吉尔的大剑也需要一个。然后一条来自斯卡雷特主管的短信打断了所有计划。

斯卡雷特坐在47楼最深处，一堆昂贵的展示柜中央，可她仍然很不满，因为拉扎德和海德加的办公室楼层都比她的要高。我诚惶诚恐地敲开门，还往桌子底下看了一眼。她的人肉垫脚蹬不在。

这位军火女王一句话也没说，用猩红的指甲推过来三张照片。

我甚至不用看都知道那是什么，我只祈求别拍得太明显。可惜事与愿违。两个人，一个人，一把香槟色的伞在我们之间交替。斯卡雷特面无表情地等我翻过那三张照片，冰蓝色眼影好像一把冰剑。

“我……我不是……”我张了张嘴，想下意识地辩解，“那天车站来了很多粉丝，所以我就……我不是……”

我结结巴巴地“我”了半天，她冷冷地听了半天，突然爆发出一阵大笑：

“咔-哈-哈-哈！”

我吓了一跳。她一边仰头大笑一边拍桌子，丰满的胸部随之起伏。之后那笑声戛然而止，斯卡雷特猛地探身凑近我，脸色阴沉，仿佛根本没笑过。

“你要解释什么？你以为公司在想什么？”她湛蓝的眼瞳中闪过一丝不耐和厌恶，好像在看一个流口水的智障。

“醒醒吧你！没人有空去管你和一等兵说上了几句话！他本来就不该脱离队伍自己上街，这我管不着。但是你跟着掺和什么？你以为自己是谁？噢~大英雄的拯救者？”

她阴阳怪气地模仿完，瞬间垮下脸，厉声道：“别给我有下次，明白吗！”

我只能点头。

“那就快滚！”

我糊里糊涂地走出她的办公室。路上的每个人好像都在把我当笑话看，又好像是我的错觉。西斯内居然在实验室里等我。不会吧，连调查科都……

所幸她完全没提起车站的事，只是来告诉我她正式成为了塔克斯，不再是候补。可她的笑容看起来有些假。

我没有问她怎么了。我觉得这几天大家的心情好像都不大好。最后西斯内说恐怖团体“AVALANCHE”活动频繁，让我在城区里的时候小心些。临走之前，她从我桌子底下抱出一个鼓鼓囊囊的纸袋，我的雨伞斜插在最上层。

“是你订的吗？就放在门口，差点把我绊倒了。”

我从里面掏出一袋全新的面粉——这里面塞满了我那天买过的东西，连品牌都一模一样。我忽然觉得，主管的训斥、同事的窃窃私语都无关紧要了。

我用那袋杂货做了很多纸杯蛋糕，第二天拿去分给同事。我端着纸盒来到49层，休息区只有一等兵在。杰尼西斯捧着《LOVELESS》，剩下两人在泡茶。安吉尔把蛋糕收进冰箱，甚至夸赞了我一句，然后说他们现在暂时不吃。我傻笑着离开时，听见他在后面说：

“走吗？”

我忍不住回头看了一眼。安吉尔已经扛起了大剑，杰尼西斯也站了起来，眼睛没从书上移开。萨菲罗斯跟在他们身后往训练室走。正宗刀和他的长发仿佛都没有重量，他看起来无比轻松。

而且他竟然在笑，碧色的双眸像一汪流淌的冰湖。那湖水平时又深又冷，只有在夏天的阳光里才会显得清亮。幸运的是米德加的夏天那么长。

他们和好了，太好了。我躲在门后，目送他们先后走进VR训练室里。他们又要去切磋了，那是一等兵平时的消遣。我回到自己的办公室继续定制正宗的刀袋。过了大概一刻钟，我感到头顶的楼板剧烈地一震，好似一位千斤巨人在我们头顶上跺了一脚，伴随着依稀的爆炸声。

  
  


*

我们是第一批赶到49层的员工。斯卡雷特和几个常备技术员直奔训练室，我听见她低声咒骂：

“妈的，这些怪物，又进去胡闹……”

随后她的咆哮从训练室传出来：“看什么？无关人员赶紧滚开！”于是和“VR训练室”最扯不上关系的资源部员工走了。

我一直站在最外围，不敢上前，也不想离开。没过多久，杰尼西斯捂着肩膀走出来，径直往电梯走去。丝缕鲜血从他手指下渗出来，滴在地毯上。

“杰尼西斯！”

安吉尔和萨菲罗斯从他身后跟出来。前者面色反常地严峻，似乎还要说什么，却顾虑到周围的人，把话咽了下去。萨菲罗斯则皱眉望着杰尼西斯的背影，面上不知是费解还是不快。他们目送他头也不回地走进电梯，消失在门后。

叮咚一声，另一架电梯到达。来的分别是公共安全部的海德加、SOLDIER主管拉扎德、还有科学部门的宝条。

海德加一上来就冲进训练室，拉扎德小声问了一等兵几句话，直到宝条博士推推眼镜，慢条斯理地背手上前，用令人生厌的尖细声音下令：

“去实验室见霍兰德。”

他并没有叫任何人的名字。拉扎德和下属的谈话停下了。安吉尔自觉地迈出一步，登上电梯，留给萨菲罗斯忧虑的一眼。

宝条博士继续傲慢地站着，又道：“跟我过来。”

萨菲罗斯的眼帘和刀就一同垂下去，两种锋芒空空地指着地面——尽管对方甚至没有叫他。他一言不发地跟在白大褂后面走上另一台电梯，剩下的人面面相觑。

至于我，我根本不明白科学部的人为什么会出现在这里。我只是感觉心脏从云端落了下去，而且不知什么时候才会跌到底。

两个月后，杰尼西斯从公司失踪了。

自从他捂着肩膀、踉踉跄跄地走进那个电梯后，似乎就没打算回来。

大量二级和三级神罗士兵也一同失踪。这场突变把所有人打了个措手不及。公共安全部一片混乱。为了结束五台战争，萨菲罗斯立刻就被派去前线，塔克斯四处招收新兵。一直到五台的最后战役开打之前，我才再次见到一等兵的其中一员。

安吉尔带着破坏剑来到武器部门的实验室。他没再说些养花做饭之类的闲话，沉闷得像块石头。我只能沉默地强化他从来不用的大剑。最后他随手拿起摊在桌上的一本书，我甚至没有机会拦住他。

那是一本《名园月刊》，园艺爱好者必订的杂志。这期的封面上印有巴诺拉笨苹果——来自他和杰尼西斯故乡的苹果，杰尼西斯的最爱。他总是一手握着笨苹果，一手捧着《LOVELESS》。

安吉尔心不在焉地翻了几页，把杂志放回桌上。我终于攒够勇气提起那个人的名字。因为我知道安吉尔不会生气。

“修雷先生，杰尼西斯……到底发生了什么？”

他没有回答，我认识到自己的愚蠢，应该住嘴。可我又实在忍不住想知道点什么、确认点什么，就算只有一点点也好。于是我又问：

“您……要去找他吗？”

他迅速抬起头，敏锐又深邃的眼睛紧紧抓住我。我差点脱手放开了破坏剑。

“……你说的可是神罗的叛徒。”他沉声道。

“叛徒？”没错，大家都是这么称呼他的，“可他是您的朋友啊。您应该会去找他的吧？”

安吉尔黯淡的神情却稍稍缓和了。过了一会，他问：“要是我真的去了呢？”

我没听懂他的问题。他又问：“要是我和他离开神罗呢？”

不详的感觉就像一团灰色烟雾，在心里咯噔一声炸开。我想到那个雨天的车站事件，萨菲罗斯一个人在清洁间里的身影。我不由自主地问：

“您、你们，你们三位……闹矛盾了吗？”

乌云翻滚上他灰蓝色的眼睛。灰蓝色，不属于魔晃的色泽。他像具沉默的雕塑摆在熔炉旁边。我知道自己不会得到答案。许多画面在我脑海中闪过。他们三人在《米德加人》杂志的内页上，他们在神罗电视台的采访，他们一起在休息室里喝茶的样子。我默默做完破坏剑的保养工作，把他送出实验室。一个万问题卡在我嘴边，最后我问：

“安吉尔先生，你们真的要离开吗？如果你们走了……神罗就不是神罗了，米德加也不再是米德加了……”

他眼中先是浮现出一丝讶异，随后笑了。

“不会的，还有萨菲罗斯在。”

“可是……”

可我说的是如果你们中的任何一位离开。我不敢直白地这样讲，只是踌躇地望着他。他又笑了笑，拍拍我的肩，安慰道：“不要担心了，我只是说说而已。我会把那家伙找回来的。”

“真的吗？”

我内心的不安仍没有消失。但我也扯出一个笑容，半开玩笑地说：

“那就好，不然，我可能就要失业了啊。”

“哈哈哈哈！”安吉尔终于开朗地大笑起来。随后，他用目光在我身后搜寻，最终落到工作台、熔炉、冷却槽和钢铁上。他再次拍了拍我的肩膀。

“好了，安丽拉，好好工作吧。永远不要放弃作为……作为一名铸剑师的尊严。”

我便有种预感：安吉尔也要离开了。

翌日，一二等兵组成的精英队伍就离开了。前线的消息很快传回来。根据报道，五台出现大量“杰尼西斯复制体”，即拥有杰尼西斯面孔的战士。他们攻击了神罗的军队。那位喜欢读书、个性骄傲的一等兵就此坐实叛徒的称呼。

那些复制体军队自然被击溃了，毕竟萨菲罗斯在前线。没过多久，长达八年的五台战争正式结束。三名一等兵里只有萨菲罗斯一人回来——到达五台不久后，安吉尔就不知去向。

接到公司发来的情势播报时是晚上八点，我正坐在窗前，看最后一丝日光被暮色吞没。我知道，米德加的夏天结束了。


	2. 冬

*

从五台归来后，萨菲罗斯似乎很长一段时间都没有训练，因为我一直没接到正宗刀的修理要求。听说他整天泡在公司的档案室里，而我没有权限进档案室。就算有，我也不敢去找他。

他不像安吉尔，能给我一种自己可以毫无压力地和他对话的错觉。我甚至觉得，他的下属之中没人会敢去问萨菲罗斯出了什么事、他又怎么想。而他的上司也许根本不关心。

十二月份，公司派人前往杰尼西斯和安吉尔的故乡巴诺拉寻找他们。本来这个任务要交给萨菲罗斯，但他拒绝了，于是换了人去。公司没找到失踪的两人，只找到被人杀死的居民。疏散剩下的人以后，塔克斯对巴诺拉进行了轰炸，抹掉一切关于“神罗的叛徒”的痕迹，对媒体掩盖了一切消息。

“是他们做的吗？杀死那里的人？”我问已经是正式塔克斯的西斯内。

“你觉得呢？”

我只是问她为什么？我以为她会回答因为他们疯了，或者因为他们是叛徒。然而她答道：

“我不能说。”

三名一等兵里离开了两位，我做过的武器强化草案报废了三分之二，修理工作量也几乎降为零。我担心过，在黄金海岸的父母也十分关心。所幸斯卡雷特随随便便地给我加了一项任务——接替一个辞职的监督员参与制式武器的生产监管。其实也就是每周参与制造厂的抽查而已。

我只是神罗这座庞大机械里无足轻重的一个小钉子，她不必用我，也不必扔掉我，这没什么，世界上的许多职位都是如此。于是我照样清闲度日，但始终无法像以往那样感觉快乐了。

二月，公司正式对外宣布五台战争结束的消息，并在朱浓空港召开记者招待会，主角自然是神罗社长。同时，神罗各个部门都要派出一定数量的代表去充充当他的背景板，我也在武器部门的出席员工之内。

我跟同事一起乘船到朱农，差点没认出这座城市。以前那个静谧的小镇变成了气派的军事堡垒，大楼上挂满神罗的旗帜，公司列兵在街道上巡逻。远处，巨大的魔晃加农炮像头巨兽蛰伏在海岸边。

我们以最体面的姿态来到会堂。闪光灯差点闪瞎我的眼睛，真不知站在最前面的社长什么感受。记者会的第一个问题就是为何神罗成功的秘诀。社长清清嗓子，演讲道：

“在这个年代，实现梦想只需要力量——财力，还有兵力……”

这时，会堂明亮的灯光闪了两下，突然熄灭了。

“怎么回事？”

麦克风也断电了，社长的声音淹没在人群的惊呼里。

我们在相机的闪光前愣住，直到枪声和火光唤醒我们的意识。尖叫、脚步声和哭声很快席卷了黑暗。子弹从社长身旁呼啸而过，打穿了他背后的一名员工，鲜血的气味顿时激发了更大的恐慌。随后更多子弹向我们袭来。

一片混乱中，我听见有人在喊“是‘AVALANCHE’”，“保护社长”，还有“快联系萨菲罗斯”。我蹲在会议桌底下，杂乱的脚步踏在我身边。有人踢开了桌子，激起一片惊呼。我摔倒在地，双臂无助地在黑暗里乱挥，指尖划过不同的衣物和肢体。忽然有人抓住我的手腕，将我扶了起来。

“谢谢……”我惊慌失措地道。

然后一把冰冷坚硬的东西抵住了我的背心。那个人将我的双臂被反剪到背后，另一双手从我口袋里拿走了手机和步话机。

廉价的人造皮革摩擦着我的皮肤，无论是特种兵还是塔克斯都不会戴这样的手套。

“别出声，别求助，跟着走。”

我踉踉跄跄地被押出会堂。明亮的天光令人盲目。适应了一会，我才看清身边有两个全副武装的“AVALANCHE”成员。他们一路击毙追上来的神罗士兵，把我带到魔晃加农炮附近，撬开一条地下通道的入口。

“下去！”

押着我的人推了我一把。我只得跳下去。在令人窒息的地下通道里走了大约五分钟，面前出现一道金属门。他松开钳制我的手，又是用力一推。我趔趄着撞进了那道写着“控制室”的门。

控制室很大，像飞空艇的前舱。“AVALANCHE”队员把我扔在中间，加入了他把守在各个角落的同伴。我顶着浆糊似的脑子环视了一圈，最后看到坐在主控制台的一个女孩。

她没有戴头盔，留一头褐色短发，穿一套灰绿色衣裤，双手交叠在膝盖上，手边是一把细长的太刀。

“雷恩小姐。”

她起身向我走来，纤细的声音薄得玻璃般一触即碎。

“我是‘雪崩’的首领，艾尔芙。我希望能借助你的熔嵌技术，为我处理一颗特殊的魔石。”

“我……”

我撑住发软的手脚，努力辨认她究竟说了什么。黑暗、枪火和疼痛来得太快，直到现在我都没有反应过来，或者说不愿意反应过来。我现在应该在朱浓的旅馆里，而不是这个充满恐怖分子的地下控制室，面对这个莫名其妙的恐怖分子首领……

艾尔芙似乎看出了我的状态。她不怎么吃惊地叹了一口气，好心地解释道：

“雷恩小姐，我们向米德加开炮之后，就会把你带回我们的基地，就请你稍安勿躁。”

然后她回过身继续处理事务，任由那两个字在我耳边炸开。

“……开炮？”我的脑海里已经浓烟滚滚，“你说……你们要用朱农炮台……”

“没错。”

她面无表情、轻描淡写地说。

嗡嗡声在我耳边作响，好似已经被轰炸过一样。米德加，我父母奋斗过的地方，我人生所有时代所在的地方……我想要冲上去，可我手无寸铁，软弱无力。外面传来的打斗声让我或多或少重拾了思考的能力。我舔舔发干的嘴唇，终于说出一句完整的话：

“为什么？”我强打起声音里的气势，“你们、你们这些恐怖分子……到底想干什么？刺杀社长、轰炸米德加？为什么？”

“恐怖分子？”

艾尔芙回过头，浅淡得近乎空洞的绿眼中闪出一丝诧异。

“对了，你确实不会明白，毕竟你是在圆盘上层长大的。”

接着她伸开单薄的五指，认真地数起来：

“你看到过贫民窟的生活吗？看过被魔晃炉抽干的生命之流吗？你知道……神罗轰炸过多少城镇吗？神罗和五台‘谈判’了八年，就因为五台拒绝让神罗在他们的土地上建立魔晃炉，神罗日报写这一点了吗？”

最后只剩下一根小指。她将那葱白似的手指也蜷进了拳头中。

“你替他们强化了不少武器，看到过上面沾的血吗？”

我不知所谓地望着她，目光越过她的肩膀，停在墙上挂的魔晃加农炮设计团队名单上。

从来没有，我愣愣地想。萨菲罗斯，安吉尔，杰尼西斯，他们都很爱干净。无论用得多狠，增添了多少缺口和划痕，刀剑到我手中时总是被人擦干净了的。

“所以你要我为 _你_ 做武器杀人？”我麻木地说，“你们在会堂里杀了我的同事，我不会……不会为你工作的。”

艾尔芙眨眨眼睛，似乎有些意外。我呆滞地盯着前方。随后她叹了一口气，拎起靠在桌沿的太刀，居高临下地抬起右手，金属的寒光一点点逼近。

“既然这样，那就抱歉了。”

我从她淡漠的橄榄色瞳孔中看到了自己死亡的姿态。

她花了一点时间来蓄力。锃亮的刀刃高高抬起。我闭上眼睛，感到一阵冰冷的疾风扑面而来。下一秒，又一阵更大的风飞快掠过我身前，带起一阵混合了玫瑰和香草的奇异香气，接着我听见一声金属碰撞的清脆巨响。

预想中的刀刃没有劈下来。我颤抖着睁开眼。控制室里的“雪崩”战士全都举着枪对准这边。我面前已经立着一道黑影。他单手持一把奇长的太刀，挡住了艾尔芙的剑。她与这位不速之客对视了几秒，垂下刀刃。

那黑影无声地走上前去，好似走在神罗办公室昂贵的地毯上。

“幸会。”他很平淡地道。

艾尔芙没有回答，手掌轻柔地裹住刀柄，压低身体，灰色披风在她背后飘扬起来。枪声四起的同时，一股大力握住我的肩膀向后一推一搡。我死死闭上眼，听见呼呼的风声和金属碰撞的声音。凛冽的剑气寒风般切割着我的脸，也将硝烟的味道吹得四处弥漫。

不知过了多久，枪声完全消失了。一直摁在我肩上的手终于松开。

眼前的景象已经变成了地狱。“AVALANCHE”队员全都倒在地上，护目镜和兜帽原封不动地盖住脸，只有几道细细的血痕悄然从他们身下流淌出来。萨菲罗斯的左护臂破了一道口，鲜血从中滑落。艾尔芙持刀站在他对面十步开外。

“好……好！”

她从齿间挤出这个字，清冽的声音彻底碎裂了。

她冲向萨菲罗斯，后者提肘将太刀抬高，迈着优雅的步伐迎了上去。他们之后的动作非肉眼可以捕捉。我只能看见两道银光在空中交缠，却没有碰撞的声音。最后他们在强大的气旋里分开。萨菲罗斯垂首站定，眼眸亮得像是吸收了暮色的天光。

艾尔芙显然不觉得惺惺相惜，咬牙挥起左手，手上冒出魔石的光芒。那耀眼的光将控制室都衬得灰暗起来，逐渐在空中形成一个扭曲的空洞。我扭着十指，目不转睛地盯着那飞快成型的召唤魔法，恐惧在心中积压。萨菲罗斯不退反进，再次提肘迎上去，雪亮的刀光斩进那空洞——

接着，魔石的光辉猛然熄灭。艾尔芙发出一声痛苦的闷哼，松开太刀跌下去。太刀当啷一声摔在地上。她瘫跪在地，似乎完全没有力气去捡，只是死死摁着自己的左手。

死寂的控制室里回荡着她清晰的喘息声，好似她在经受巨大的痛苦。

萨菲罗斯硬生生收回攻势，顿了一瞬，很快反应过来。他后退一步，用刀尖挑开她的右手，露出被摁住的左手手背。一见到那下面的景象，我后退一步，控制不住地发出一声惊叫。

她的手套上根本没有魔石槽。那颗魔石，竟然装在她左手背的血肉里！

我从未见过这样的东西，几欲作呕，想要转开视线，却又着了魔似地盯着那块皮肤不放。那颗魔石是淡红色的，其中弥散着雾气般的白色纹理，随着她胸口的起伏缓慢地浮动。

萨菲罗斯盯着那颗嵌在血肉里的魔石，青色的眼睛阴晴不定，好似想起了什么阴暗的往事。一阵漫长而僵硬的沉默之后，他突然开口：

“你很强。”

艾尔芙无法回答，只是不停的喘息。等到疼痛终于过去了，她将那可怖的创口藏住，另一手拾起太刀，晃晃悠悠地把自己撑起来。

“哈……”

她将左手叠在胸前，气若游丝地笑了。

“我……不记得自己的亲人和家乡，雪崩就是我的亲人。我为他们而战，就算、就算……身体里的魔石，在吸收我的生命……

“可是你呢？”她脸色煞白，额角满是冷汗，而那空洞的绿眸中却闪着锐利惊人的光辉，“你……也很强，却没有…打败我。萨菲罗斯，你……有想过，为什么战斗吗？”

我望着他，神罗的一等兵没有回话，却缓缓垂下了正宗。

“你走吧，”他甚至用刀锋指了指出口的方向，“叫你的同伴来接你。塔克斯马上就要来了。”

接着，他像是她不在房间里一般，兀自甩掉正宗上并不存在的血迹，走到控制台前。

*

艾尔芙带着“AVALANCHE”撤退了。萨菲罗斯通知了塔克斯。我们离开那个满是尸体的房间，到走廊里等公司的人来。我尽可能地缩到角落，离门口远一些。

这时我想到一件很重要的事，在身上找了一通，才想起通讯器和手机早就被他们拿走了。

我艰难地蹭着墙站起身，面对天神似的、压迫感极强的萨菲罗斯，我忽然也不会再害怕、也不在乎什么专业的形象了。

“萨菲罗斯先生，能借我手机打个电话吗？我父母一定已经看到新闻了。”

问出这话时，我其实并没有抱有多大的希望。不想他真的掏出手机递给我。我道过谢，拨通了妈妈的电话。我骗她说我没去朱农，在和朋友逛街，手机没电了，让她别担心。等我挂上电话，萨菲罗斯看笑话似地看着我：

“你知道他们可能在电视上看见你了吗？”

“啊！”我猛地反应过来，担忧了一秒就说，“不太可能吧，毕竟我们只是去记者会充数的啊……”

他没再对我拙劣的谎言做出任何评论。方才那场动乱留下的震动在沉默中一点点侵蚀我们。我茫然地挪动着脚步，想让时间过快一些。没过几分钟，萨菲罗斯的手机响了。他接起电话，听筒那边的声音很熟悉，我听不清妈妈在说什么，只能听出她好像很激动。

“请等一下。”他说完，把手机交给我。

他说对了，我妈妈从一晃而过的两个模糊镜头中认出了她的女儿，又托人在网上查询了记者会的出席名单，确认我在撒谎。

我不住地向她道歉，再编出其他谎言，比如我没被攻击，手机弄丢了，人目前在旅馆里很安全。她的声音听起来遥远而模糊，离我很远。而就在门后，控制室内的满地死亡和血腥离我那么近，就连艾尔芙对神罗的指控也比妈妈的声音要近。

“好了，妈妈，要集合了。我回家再打给你。对了，这是我同事的手机，不要再拨这个号码。我没事，真的。”

我一边应付她滔滔不绝的教训，一面去看萨菲罗斯。他看起来居然像在全神贯注地听，直到我把手机还给他。

“……抱歉，我妈妈……她应该不会再打来了。”

“没事。”

“那个，谢谢您，谢谢您救了我，”我低下头，终于想起了对他有什么话可说，“谢谢您借给我手机。噢，还有……那一大包杂货，和我丢在车站的一模一样，是您买的吗？非常感谢。”

他干脆懒得回应了。黑色皮衣在金属长廊里切割出他身材的剪影，又被苍银色的长发打断。我想起我第一次见到他时，他也是这样站在办公室，可现在他整个人都浸在阴影里。

我们默默无言地等了一段时间。也许只有几分钟，可我却觉得度日如年。最后我终于忍不住问：

“您……有安吉尔和杰尼西斯的消息了吗？”

我甚至不明白为什么要问起他们。也许是因为米德加差点被魔晃加农炮轰成碎片，而我想要抓住些什么。萨菲罗斯盖上手机，头也不抬地道：

“神罗派我去除掉他们了。”

“除、除掉？”

我干巴巴地重复了一遍。他毫无波澜的声音把我后背的冷汗都吹成冰渣，掉在地上摔碎了。同样摔碎的还有我身外的什么东西，是我透明的格子间，或是……我站立的地方。

“为什么……”

我听见自己微弱的声音。

“他们为什么会离开……他们真的杀光了巴诺拉村的人？”

萨菲罗斯换了一下交叠的手臂，不带任何情绪地道：“不知道。”

“那我们可以，可以请愿……让公司撤回指令，进行调查吗？”

“请愿？”他难以置信地重复了一遍，声音里的讥讽几乎要溢出来，随即他嗤笑一声，“你以为这里是什么，学生会？”

我下意识地倒退一步。然而他的眼神并不寒冷，反倒让我想起看着我屡屡挂科的物理教授，就连他们的问题也格外相似。他问：

“你到底为什么会来神罗？”而教授问的是：你为什么要选这个专业？于是我唯唯诺诺地抖着，把两个问题一起回答了：

“……我、我父母都是神罗的员工，我也没想过去其他地方……我是考金融系没考进，就选了武器开发…然后……”

然后高级物理和工程学也不过关，不够格参与大型武器开发。父亲靠着关系把我介绍进来……

我说得越多，就越泄气，越发不敢直视那双绿眸中的光芒，最后我完全停下了。萨菲罗斯似乎不用听完就明白了一切，不假思索地打断我：

“那就忘掉这码事吧。你的生活还能和以前一样……哦，不对。”他想起什么，抬起下巴向控制室的入口侧了侧头：

“你已经见识到了，那才是神罗的世界。那就希望你还忘得掉吧。”

“……怎、怎么可能忘记！？”

艾尔芙轻飘飘的语气又在耳边回荡起来。我憋着一口气拔高了声音：

“当作什么也没发生是吗？不，我什么也算不上，但这点记忆力还是有的，难道您没有吗？您就能在这种世界里活下去，继续执行神罗的任务吗？”

然后我立即捂住嘴，意识到自己说了什么。萨菲罗斯冰冷的目光接踵而至。我死死箍着嘴唇上的皮肤，含混不清地发出一句：

“对不起……”

“安丽拉，”他没有发怒。我甚至从他的声音里听出了疲惫。随后他准确无误地掐住了我的七寸，“这件事结束后，回家看看你父母吧。”

  
  


*

塔克斯很快就到了。萨菲罗斯一上地面就被董事长召走，我也回去与武器部的员工集合，一同返回米德加。

我关闭了所有社交账号，把那些漂亮的园艺、手工和美食图片锁起来。可我知道这些只不过是演给自己看的，这一切都没有意义。

之后我听从萨菲罗斯的建议去黄金海岸看了我的父母。他们照例对我嘘寒问暖，让我好好在米德加待着，好好工作，不要参与危险的活动。

短暂的休假结束后，我又回去上班了。

米德加人对于灾难和意外惊人地健忘。这场风波在人们的话题里停留了几天，很快被最新的娱乐新闻取代，就像他们早就把失踪的两位一等兵忘了个干净。

不久后，扎克斯·菲尔，安吉尔那个开朗多动的训练生被提拔为一等兵。安吉尔和杰尼西斯才短暂地回到众人的话题里。得到这个消息的时候，我正在实验室里上网。

我又有一名服务对象了，我应该高兴吗？

我把关于扎克斯的邮件标为已读，公司又发来另一封人事变动通知。我不耐烦地点进去。

_发件人：神罗新闻_

_内容：_

_本邮件为关于以下工作人员情况变动的官方通知。_

_安吉尔·修雷 - SOLDIER 部门 一等兵：任务中阵亡_

_杰尼西斯·拉夫索多斯 - SOLDIER 部门 一等兵：任务中阵亡_

他们……死了？

我以为自己会惊叫，会把手机掉在地上，可我连颤都没颤一下，只觉得不真实。

我的手指不受控制地点开短信功能，选择联系人萨菲罗斯，打出两个字。这时理智终于开工了，我一字字删掉短信。找他干什么呢？如果这是真的，他会很难过吧？如果这是假的，轮得到我来管吗？还是说，是他被迫执行了……

我不敢想下去，也不敢找他。我拨通了西斯内的电话。她挂断了，过了一会发来一条短信：我有点事，过几天再说。

我忐忑不安地等了两天，西斯内终于能来休息区见面。这里依旧人头攒动，昂贵的香水味混在饮料和点心的香气里，从我第一次来这里参观时就没有变过，经历了朱浓的刺杀事件、一等兵失踪和死亡，一直都没有变过。

“不是真的，对吧？”我问西斯内，“SOLDIER成员都在讨论，是神罗为了隐瞒什么。”

她不动声色地抿了一口咖啡。我当她是默认了，急躁地问：

“那、为什么……？”

“因为他们是一等兵，米德加的偶像，”她清脆地打断了我，声音甜蜜而沙哑，“不能背叛公司，只能在任务中阵亡。”

“可所有人都知道这封通告是假的啊！”

“不，不是所有人。”

西斯内摇摇头，指向我们周围。男同事们手持咖啡，互相称赞领带的颜色；打扮精致的女同事在一起低声私语。有几个职员的孩子绕着沙发跑来跑去。从中庭能看到楼下纪念品店里的游客对产品啧啧赞叹。第一次来这参观时，西斯内特地来接待我，那时她的微笑还和甜橙汽水一样清澈。而现在，她指着我们周围说：

“他们不知道，你爸妈不知道，你家对面的中学生不知道。他们只知道安吉尔和杰尼西斯为米德加牺牲了。就连你……本来也不该知道。”

“……好吧。”

我尽量无视在身外崩塌的一切，把这两天从49层听见的传言一条一条地列出来：

“我…我听说安吉尔的母亲以前为神罗工作。有人在SOLDIER项目的资金报告里发现神罗在资助巴诺拉村。正好，两名逃离的一等兵都是从巴诺拉来的，现在那个城镇被轰炸了，那里发生了什么呢？”

“你很清楚嘛。”她抿起嘴看着我，好似不认识我一样。

“都拜朱浓那场记者会所赐。我看到了……神罗的世界。”

半晌，她轻飘飘地转开目光，耸了耸肩。

“为了力量，无论是神罗还是一等兵都要付出普通人无法想象的代价。”她拿过我的手机，在上面留下一串网址。

“你要是真的这么好奇，就去关注这家新闻社吧。”

我回到办公室，心乱如麻地对着屏幕发了一会呆。我到底在干什么？为什么要管这些？可我还是根据西斯内留的网址找到了SHINRA TRUTHS，一家独立媒体。

他们最新的报道就是在巴诺拉村目击到已经宣告死亡的一等兵。安吉尔，杰尼西斯，还有在五台出现过的杰尼西斯复制体。和他们一起出现的是科学部的霍兰德。那篇报道写道：

“我们几乎可以肯定，杰尼西斯和安吉尔在参与霍兰德在工厂里的秘密实验。”

霍兰德的实验？

霍兰德……三名一等兵把VR训练室毁坏那天，宝条博士让安吉尔去找的霍兰德？他和SOLDIER有什么关系呢？我打开神罗公司的网站，在科学部找到他的界面。他主导的研究领域里有这样一行字：

_“参与研发了用于建造军队的复制体技术……”_

复制体技术……复制出杰尼西斯，在五台攻击神罗军队的技术？

我刚要看个仔细，界面突然崩溃了。我狂按键盘，倒退刷新了无数次，他的网页却再也无法加载。刺耳的警报声响骤办公室，一阵猛烈的爆炸让地板都晃动了起来。我和值班的实验室管理员惊恐地对视一眼，跑出去，走廊已经被亮起的警示灯映射成了一片红色。一双双眼睛聚在这层的广播下：

_“紧急情况，大量复制士兵入侵米德加，所有战士前去应战，塔克斯部门立即到八番街支援！其余员工，请按照逃生路线疏散！”_

疏散，逃亡，这些词语从来都不在神罗董事长的字典里。所谓的“逃生路线”根本不存在。几名步兵在神罗大厦门外勉强清理出道路，正把下到地面的职员往外引。于是我也跟上去。我们一溜烟跑离办公大楼，逃散的职员融进了四处奔流的居民。

不知跑了多久，我周围一个人都没有了，也没有神罗步兵的影子。我在一个十字路口停下来，才反应过来这里已经是五番区的商业街。对面那栋楼上曾经贴有SOLDIER精英的巨幅海报……什么时候拿掉的？

我的腿开始发软。我喘着粗气往周围看，地上血迹斑斑，散落着不知哪来的黑色羽毛。硝烟和滚滚灰尘中偶尔有一两道尖叫着的人影跑过去。

我该干什么？回家。对了，回家。我抬头确认公寓的方向，高架桥和钢筋的阴影里似乎藏着怪物。不知从何方传来人的哭号。整座城市似乎都在飞速旋转。我摇摇晃晃地迈开步子，走上马路。啊，前面那个是神罗的步兵吧。太好了。他肯定知道哪里安全。

“请问……”

我努力拖动发软的腿，走近这位救世主。对方转过身，头盔下是一张熟悉的脸——杰尼西斯的脸！

我发出一声尖叫，转身想跑，但已经来不及了。他挥起手，剑锋的白光占据了我的视线。

  
  


*

地面升上来将我撞翻，粗糙的沙砾嵌进我的手掌。我趴在地上，听见身后传来极其细微、清脆而舒爽的声响，好像快刀切进苹果的声音。

接着是重物落地的闷响。扬起的沙土落进我的指缝。我慢慢爬起来，浑身颤抖地回过头。

萨菲罗斯站在前面，手中的正宗一尘不染。真正的杰尼西斯就在他对面，两人之间倒着那个复制体灰败的尸身。

杰尼西斯仍穿着酒红色皮衣，手握赤红的轻剑，他的面孔依然斯文清秀。但他与过去不同了——他背后生出了一只黑色的翅膀。

他维持着一贯的不屑表情。在他开口贬损之前，萨菲罗斯抢先道：

“要到什么地步才会住手？”

“到什么地步？”杰尼西斯微笑起来，“哈……怎么，你是想要理解我吗？”

“……”

萨菲罗斯没有回答，也没有转开视线，用目光紧紧抓住昔日的朋友。在我的记忆里，他几乎很少看任何人的眼睛。他总是用积雪似的的睫毛遮住眼睛里那片湖，望着其他人不在的方向。可这一次，他紧抓着杰尼西斯的视线不放。

杰尼西斯似乎被那目光激怒了，他张开黑翼，一扬手，剑尖直指萨菲罗斯的咽喉。

“所有的一切……都是谎言！”他清秀的脸在愤怒中变得扭曲，“家庭，朋友，荣耀……”

他一面说，一面往前走，赤红的剑锋离萨菲罗斯越来越近，声音也变了形。

“而你，没有任何东西可以失去的你，仍然比我要强大……”

他的目光恶狠狠地在萨菲罗斯身上肆虐，后者一动不动地全部接受。这种沉默的对抗持续了一阵，杰尼西斯忽然笑了。笑容伴着充满恨意的眼神，分外可怖。

“好啊……可能那就是关键所在吧，”他优美的声音如同一位激情洋溢的诗人，“所以，我要变得和你一样，成为一个完美的，完美的怪物……”

诗人的朗诵就要达到高潮。他铮铮的声线和无数人的话语魔咒般在脑子里回响。我的脑袋要爆炸了，胸腔也是。我想起有一次，唯一一次，他们一起来到武器部实验室。扎克斯在实验室里碰这碰那，值班的管理员手忙脚乱。安吉尔全神贯注地看我给杰尼西斯的轻剑融入火魔法，不断把显示屏上的融合数据报给他。后者不耐烦地盯着《LOVELESS》，却一直没翻页。萨菲罗斯站在一旁与拉扎德谈笑，不时往冷却槽里看上一眼……

现在杰尼西斯回来了，在满目疮痍的五番街，米德加商业街前面，用那把蕴含火焰的剑指着他朋友的咽喉。

我不受控制地冲了上去：“别说了！”

“您说够了吧！”我几乎是用这辈子最大的声音在喊，“一切都是谎言，那就把真相告诉所有人啊！揭开神罗的真面目啊！你现在是在向谁复仇呢！？

“本来你们要走就走吧！……也没有人在怪你们，萨菲罗斯先生会让你们走的，他已经拒绝任务了不是吗！你回来复仇也罢了，什么都不解释也就罢了。你何必、何必还要说这种话呢！你还要破坏多少人的世界呢！？”

“噢。”

杰尼西斯有些错愕地抬了抬眼。我每说一句，他嘴角的讥讽就越深。但心中的苦涩足以支撑我一鼓作气地喊下去。等我气喘吁吁地喊完，他哼笑一声，满眼嘲弄地转向萨菲罗斯。

“可真难看啊。怎么，这个傀儡……是你的新‘朋友’吗？”

“够了！”萨菲罗斯总算开口了。他的头又垂下去，手中的刀又抬了起来，手腕一挥，刀身便拦在我身前，切刃上细细的波浪形白雾腾空而起，迷住我的眼睛。

正宗的刃文象征着神圣的刀，它的主人也应该像天神一样，所向披靡，绝无动摇。

安吉尔说，他们两个走了，还有萨菲罗斯在。

我一步步向后退去，杰尼西斯一直盯着我。笑容仍未消退，饶有兴趣又百无聊赖的眼神像是在看一出肥皂剧，直到我丢盔弃甲，转身逃亡。羞耻和悲哀流下我的双颊。我狠狠抹了一把脸。不知为什么，我竟然哭了。

  
  


*

暮色时分，米德加下起了淅淅沥沥的中雨。我坐在敞开的钢琴旁边，直到天黑也没按下一个键。

米德加的混乱结束之后，我们回到公司忙碌了好几天，采访，善后，清理环境，现在才再次回到家。新闻依然不断播报那场入侵，爸爸妈妈依然不断发来短信。我回复了几次，就再也没有心思解释任何东西。

我想起了很多事。我想起高中毕业后的夏日祭。我和几个朋友穿着五台浴衣一路笑闹，最后爬上城市中心的观景台，指着魔晃色的神罗大厦说，那就是你们以后工作的地方。而我，我会在楼脚下开一家烘焙坊。那时候，我们甚至不知道“AVALANCHE”是什么。

后来我进了武器部，甚至接触到了一等兵。与她们聚会时，我说烘焙坊还是要开的，离神罗大厦越近越好。以后客人就会敬畏地小声议论我曾经的职业，尽管我顶多就算个会打铁的小兵。也许扎克斯和安吉尔会来买我的点心，也许到时候会有新的一等兵。

我低头看着自己摊在琴键上的手。我强化了无数次他们的刀，他们的刀上沾过血和油脂。然后我用这双手弹琴，种花，和面，抄写不知所云的诗句。

我到底在干什么呢？

如果不是有人敲门，也许我会一直坐到凌晨。我挪着僵硬的双腿走去玄关。雨水和灰尘的气息扑面而来，带着室外冰冷的风。

“……萨菲罗斯先生？”

他挡住了走道里昏暗的灯光，只有浅色头发和眼睛发出幽微的光辉。

我打开门，他在地垫上站了一会儿，终于进来了。我拿来毛巾，摸索着开火烧水——拜杰尼西斯的进攻所赐，米德加好几个区每天晚上都在停电。我站在炉灶边等着。过了一会，我听见客厅传来断断续续的钢琴声。

我一步一步向客厅蹭过去。萨菲罗斯站在钢琴旁边，左手拿着毛巾，右手若即若离地放在琴键上。他湿透的皮衣剥了一半，耷在腰间，赤裸的后背上是无数斑驳的伤痕。

他不是在弹曲子，更像是一个键一个键地在找，在回忆里找，反复许多次才断断续续地找出一段我从未听过的旋律。

他找回了一些旋律后，顿了顿，稍微连贯地开始弹第二遍。我这才听出那曲子的风格，纤巧、优美又悲戚，如同一弯新月下缓缓流淌的清泉。那泉水淅淅沥沥地淌过荒野，却突兀地中断了。

我忽然明白过来：他想不起后面的曲调了。他，他的回忆，和那琴声一样支离破碎。

水开了，我接了一杯走过去。他从琴键上抬起右手，撑在一边，另一手扶住了额头，脊背在黑色钢琴上弓成一轮苍白的月亮。

“哈…”他低低地自嘲道，“我在干什么啊。”

一抹深红顺着他的左手滑下来，滴落在白键上。我倒抽一口气。这声音终于惊动了萨菲罗斯。他低头看见，伸手去抹，钢琴便发出一声低沉的噪音。我慌忙抽出纸巾去擦那几滴血。琴键发出更多噪音，为我们的混乱提供了完美的掩护。

等钢琴被擦干净，他已经扣上皮衣，漫不经心地摁着左臂上的伤口。他又变回了那个冷峻自持、天神般的一等兵。

我们坐到落地窗边。我把杯子向他推过去。

“对不起，没有茶叶了……这是热水。”

他接过茶杯，并不喝。氤氲的热气从杯中飘起，遮住他的脸。从白雾后传来的声音一如既往地不带感情。

“安吉尔走了。”

“什么？”我没能反应过来。他又重复了一遍，像是要帮谁认清事实那样，换掉了那句话里最重要的动词。

“安吉尔死了。”

“怎、怎么回事……”

我两眼空空地看着他，他的眼睛很暗，水汽迷茫的空间里，我也只能看清那一双眼睛。

“我们在五号魔晃炉里找到了一些东西，”他慢慢地说，“霍兰德不满宝条夺走了科学部主管的职位，想要向公司复仇。临走之前，他从神罗偷走了两样资料，‘古代种计划’和‘G计划’。”

“那是……什么？”

“那些资料的大意是，神罗在地底发现了能和星球沟通、拥有强大力量的古代种细胞。公司希望用这些细胞制造出超凡的战士，来减少开采魔晃能量的开支。

“头一个计划里，生出来的都是非常普通的孩子，也就是说实验失败。不过……从‘G计划’中诞生的就是杰尼西斯。

“他的变化十分明显，很早就显现出超过常人的战斗能力，但是，在VR训练室那次之后……杰尼西斯开始劣化。”

“劣化？”

“迟迟不愈合的伤口，长出翅膀，种种。他的身体……持续不了多长时间了。”

室内很冷。热水的白气快消失了。萨菲罗斯的叙说也随之停止。我机械地又给他斟满，直到白雾再次冒出来，成为挡在他面前的一道屏障。

他转向窗外黯淡的灯火，其他人家的灯火就倒映在他眼中。

“巴诺拉村……他们两人所谓的故乡，其实是G计划冻结后相关人员的分配地点，为了保守实验秘密建成的。杰尼西斯的双亲和他并无血缘关系，是神罗安排去照顾他的。”

“所以……这就是杰尼西斯所说的，所有的一切，都是谎言？”我问。

他似乎默认了。我又问：

“巴诺拉也是安吉尔的故乡。所以，修雷先生他…他也是…一样的？”

银白色的睫毛在那双碧眼上闪了闪。最终他给了这样一个答案：

“很多人都以为‘G计划’指代‘Genesis计划’，实际上，那个计划的全称是‘Gillian计划’。吉丽安……就是安吉尔的亲生母亲，霍兰德是他的父亲。从实验的角度来说，他和杰尼西斯植入古代种细胞的机制有别，他不会劣化。也就是说，他可以活下去。不过……要说他们一样，也没有错。”

我张着嘴，说不出话。许久，我听见自己空茫的声音：

“那安吉尔……和杰尼西斯联手了？制造复制体军队……是为了向公司复仇？因为，因为公司把他们……”

我没能说完“把他们造出来”。萨菲罗斯短促地哼了一声，不知是在笑还是在叹息。

“一开始，安吉尔是抱着制止杰尼西斯的心态离开了神罗，结果被卷入霍兰德和他的计划里。”

他的声音不紧不慢，充斥着怀念，甚至可以说得上温和。

“他和杰尼西斯一起长大，自己的朋友变成了怪物，也没法违背道德去帮助他和霍兰德。特种兵的尊严，梦想，朋友家里的笨苹果……那些东西，你也没少听安吉尔念叨吧？然后，没过多久，他发现他自己也是怪物，还不会劣化。”

原来如此。我想。

没法回到神罗，没法认同朋友，也没法接受自己。

所以……

所以他选择了死。

“我——我很……”

我还没能说出“抱歉”，就被萨菲罗斯打断了。

“不是我，”他很平静地道，“是扎克斯。”

……噢，所以不是他手刃了昔日的好友，我该说“那就好”吗？还是“那真遗憾”？我无法从他眼中找出答案。这时，我忽然想到一件毛骨悚然的事：只剩他一个人了。

一等兵里，只剩他一个人了。

在阻止自己之前，我已经倒吸一口气，捂着嘴问了出来：

“等等，您、您也是一等兵。那您…您的身体……”

萨菲罗斯安静的脸上掠过一丝裂痕，但很快就消失无踪，用陈述事实的语气道：

“我和他们不一样。我没有父亲，我的母亲叫杰诺瓦。”

我还没接话，他像是在告诉自己一样，又说：

“那首钢琴曲……有人以前教给我，说是为了纪念我的母亲。”

听他那样说起自己的父母，我丝毫没有松一口气，就连暂时的心理安慰都脆弱得像一层窗户纸。我如临深渊、颤抖着绕过了那个话题，问：

“那么……您打算怎么办呢？”

他转回来，目光落在桌面上，一手扣在茶杯的耳朵里。我的呼吸越来越重，眼睛渐渐有些模糊。

“人体实验，掩盖事实，伪造家庭，轰炸村庄……这些，都是错的，对吧？把一个善良的人逼迫到那种地步……都是错的，对不对？！”

萨菲罗斯仍然静静地坐着，甚至抬起水杯喝了一口。我感到呼吸和眼睛里都带上了水汽，声音也越来越痛苦。

“既然这样，为什么不一走了之？

“我们不能在那个世界活下去了吧？”

面对无动于衷的他，我腾地直起身子，把手机翻开放到他面前：“您不需要留在这里啊！您还在担心杰尼西斯，对吧？SHINRA TRUTHS……这家新闻专门挖掘神罗的秘密，消息很灵通的！他们K.I.A的消息传出来几天后，就有人爆料说看到了他们呢！您……”

“安丽拉，”萨菲罗斯忽然打断了我，“你想过离开神罗吗？”

“……当然想过，”我不假思索地说，“很久以前就想过，四十岁之前攒够钱辞职，在米德加开一家烘焙坊……”

“我没想过，”他再次打断我，“自从生下来起，我就属于神罗。我的一切……都属于神罗。”

那段破碎的琴曲又在我耳边回荡起来。

我望着面前这个俊美、强大、宛如天神的人，如同跌下深渊。他美丽的、湖水似的眼睛深不见底，又空无一物。

我的世界崩塌时，我可以扒住我的回忆，我的朋友，甚至可以扒住他。而他呢？

还有谁——还剩下谁能来拉住他呢？

“不对，萨菲罗斯先生，我……”

我无力地望进他的眼睛。我想告诉他，安吉尔很在乎正宗刀上的“刃文”的含义。当我告知正宗是一把神圣的刀时，他很高兴地说捡到这把刀真是便宜他了。

我想告诉他安吉尔在去五台之前说过，要把杰尼西斯带回来。我想告诉他自己在小报、杂志、网路上看过的一切，有关他们三个，有关于他本人。

可我还什么都没来得及告诉他。他就站起身推开了茶杯：

“我该告辞了。”

  
  


*

我在客厅里坐到天亮。天光照进来后，我总算起身，来到钢琴前面。C和D的白键中间还沾着一点干涸的血，凝固成泪痕的形状。

我又回去上班了。

我什么都没心思做。强化草案，魔石融嵌方案，新型设计。后来我开始画太刀。只是一笔一笔地涂出太刀，好似就能获得一丝平静。

“工作好卖力呀。”

西斯内轻巧地往我手中一抓，把图纸抢走。我扑了个空，听她如同以往一样甜蜜又沙哑的声线：

“这是正宗刀吗？——不，是一把新的太刀，对吗？”

“……”

我轻轻挥开她的手。感觉到我的动作，她总算图纸扔到一边，收起脸上的揶揄笑容。

“你知道吗，我不像你，我从没费力争取过什么东西。”

我把图纸压在绘图板底下，抬头望进那双太阳似的橙色眼睛。

“……学业，职位。我很幸运，也很容易就满足了。我很喜欢我得到的世界，尽管它只是个不堪一击的幻影……”

我的声音开始颤抖，听上去竟然泫然欲泣。西斯内缓缓站直了，薄而纤巧的嘴唇几乎抿成一条直线。

“现在它塌了，是我活该……我什么都撑不住，也留不住……”

除了那一点卑微的回忆。关于米德加盛夏的回忆。

复杂的神色在她眼中流转了一千回。过了很久，她道：

“你觉得这个世界塌了，你还可以离开，去黄金海岸，去金蝶，去朱浓，或者在米德加开你的烘焙坊。”

米德加的雨又从窗外扑进我的心头，将我从内到外浇个湿透。我一言不发地望着她。

那他呢，我问，他能去哪里？

西斯内很震惊地睁大了眼睛。她保持着那种表情好一会儿，直到震惊褪去，她才回答：

“萨菲罗斯不会走的。”

她轻声说。

“他和他们不一样。”

“你可以不必去管这些的，安丽拉。”

见我很久没有回应，西斯内又说。我再次沉默不语地与她对峙。过了一会，她好像看懂了。

“你不会想要留下来吧？”她似乎觉得很可笑，“天啊，安丽拉，这不可能，你不可能留下来的。”

“为什么？你能活在神罗的世界，我不行？”我倔强地问。

“因为你是圆盘上的孩子。至于我，在维尔德主任捡到我之前，我还是条无父无母的流浪狗，在贫民窟扒人的钱包，是塔克斯把我养大的！”

她坚定地吐出那些触目惊心的字句，一锤锤锤在我本就坠落到地底的心。最后，她完美的面具终于裂开了，其中漏出一丝悲伤。

“你也明白，你的世界只是个幻影。可我和你不一样。”


	3. 秋

*

杰尼西斯复制体进攻米德加的事情很快被忘记了。杰尼西斯和安吉尔在49层其他士兵口中存活了一段时间，逐渐也消失了。世界貌似回到了过去，安然无恙地转动着。

我开始报复性地挖掘神罗的秘密。从SHINRA TRUTHS的新闻和分析报道开始看。除去人体实验外，神罗曾经强制数个城市修建魔晃炉，对和“AVALANCHE”有关的地区进行过轰炸，在贫民窟测试武器，甚至在一次失败的调试中偏离目标，轰炸了卡姆，数百人因此丧生……

后来我搜到了一些关于魔晃、生命之流和环境资源的文章。原来神罗在抽取星球的血液；神罗将污水废物排放至贫民窟；原来浸泡魔晃会缩减人的寿命，所以所有的SOLDIER其实都活不长；据说神罗由无数暗中进行的人体实验，甚至在地底建起了秘密的基地；据说……

我看了很多东西。那些数字与记录只是白纸黑字，远远没有朱浓控制室里的满地血迹和艾尔芙的话来的真实，不过它们仍堵在我胸腔里，一路堵到喉咙。

后来我不想再看了。我过了一段异常空茫的日子。萨菲罗斯一直没有出任务，也没有要求过正宗的强化。除去修理破坏剑外，我想不出任何强化草案可以做。于是我打了一把又一把太刀，又一把接一把熔掉。

后来连制造太刀都没有意思了。我申请了档案室的权限，借来一堆材料科学和武器制造方面的专业书。有时我会在档案室遇见萨菲罗斯。他或站在书架前翻找，或空着手匆匆走过。

我试着发明以最小的消耗来强化制式武器的方式，连续几个星期都在实验室里待到很晚。有一天晚上，斯卡雷特主管经过。也许是发现灯还亮着，她踩着高跟鞋摇曳生姿地走进来。

“哟，你居然也会加班？”她垂着眼皮扫了我一眼，“这是在做什么呢？”

“我……我在研究强化普通武器的新程式。”

“有结果吗？”

“还没有。”

她发出了招牌笑声，风情万种地抱起胳膊：“你这个废物。”

等我找出用魔法溶液强化普通佩剑的方法，时间已经过去几个月。这种方式再提炼一下，找个工程团队讨论一下，也许有大面积运用的可能。但我把所有运算记录和实验笔记都从办公桌上收了个干净。干嘛要把这种东西给神罗呢？反正神罗不需要，神罗也不在乎。

我收拾东西下班，到休息区去买晚餐。平常七点钟这里应该很多人，今天却格外地空。我在冰柜里看见五台糰子和鲷鱼烧，这才意识到夏天已经来了。

我走到休息区的落地窗前，神罗大厦地势很高，从这里就能看见灯火通明的城市夜景。街道上缀起了点点灯笼，烟花大会马上就要到了。

我拿出一根糰子吃起来，黏糊糊的糯米蘸着又咸又甜的酱汁，真不知道我当年怎么会觉得这种东西好吃，还做了带到公司来送人。送到一等兵时，他们收下之后让我注意点，因为神罗和五台还在打仗。

“你怎么在这里？”

有人在旁边说。落地窗的倒影上不知何时多了一个人，那个阔别已久的身影。我惊了一跳，糰子从手里掉下来，在衣服上留下酱油色印记。我手忙脚乱地擦干净，他一直没有离开。

“萨菲罗斯先生……”我将纸巾扔到垃圾桶里，抬头看他。他貌似没什么变化，雕塑似的脸上也看不出神情。

“我、我刚刚下班。”

他投来一个问询的眼神。看来一等兵也能看出我过去有多闲，我不禁想苦笑。

“我最近在……在研究一些比较节能的强化武器的方法……但是就算弄出来，主管也大概不会在乎的。”

“是么。”

看见他漠然的样子，我忽然觉得就算说实话也没什么大不了。他不会告诉任何人，或许也不会有任何想法。我转向窗外，说：

“在那之后，我……我看了很多关于神罗的秘密，不，手段、勾当，叫什么都好。”

街道上人头攒动，在庆祝夏日祭。几年前，我也和他们一样，穿着五台浴衣在人群里穿行，无忧无虑，天真又愚蠢，以为漫长的夏日永不结束。

“我真的不太想干下去了。”

伴随着震耳欲聋的响声，烟火在空中绽放。巨大的响声中，萨菲罗斯抱起手臂，望着窗外的烟火道：“你可以辞职，去开一家烘焙坊。”

又一声烟花在耳边炸开。就连烟花也盖不住八座魔晃炉妖艳的光辉。那种色泽的确很美，就像他的眼睛。这是当然的——毕竟，魔晃燃烧的，可是星球的生命啊。

“那您呢？”五光十色的烟火中，我问，“听说世界各处都出现了杰尼西斯复制体，还有安吉尔得复制体……如果，如果可以摆脱神罗活下来……他们会愿意吗？”

你会愿意吗？

他沉默了很久，夏日的烟花在他眸中明明灭灭，最终他回答：

“公司把这个消息瞒得很好，我也是最近才得知。如果时候到了，我也可能会舍弃神罗。”

我的心终于狠狠震动了一下。在这两年虚度的时光里，我至少也学会了在监控照不到的地方寻找资料，学会在消防楼梯间和西斯内谈话，学会了不动声色。我又从盒子里取出一串糰子，慢慢吃掉，强烈的咸味和甜味鞭笞着我的味蕾。

神罗的一等兵继续看初夏的烟花一朵又一朵炸开，直到我把竹签放回包装盒里面。

“去年……不，前年我送的那些糰子，最后怎么处理了呢？”我问。

“放在冰箱里，扎克斯一个人全吃了。”

他盛满烟火的碧色眼中里隐隐有笑意。我忽然也觉得很好笑，最终我们一同笑了起来。这好像我在是复制体战争后第一次发出笑声。

  
  


*

我坐在落地窗前写了很多个辞职信开头，又一字字删掉，最后干脆上网套了一个模板。

邮件发出去后，我长出一口气，只感到不真实。不仅这个决定不真实，我在米德加的所有经历，上学，长大，工作，比起艾尔芙，比起西斯内……都显得那么苍白而不实。

第二天，主管果然回信要我去她办公室了。我照例往桌子下看了一眼，她的人肉踮脚凳今天也不在。

“你真要辞职？”

她昂着头，尖锐的指甲捏着那张脆弱的辞职信。

“请、请您允许。”

我艰难地吞咽了一次，原以为这次能面不改色心不跳，可事实上还是紧张得汗湿手心。

“哈哈哈！”

斯卡雷特发出一贯的尖锐笑声，点了点手中的钢笔，讥讽地看向我：

“你以为自己真的能脱离这个世界吗？”

“……什么？”

“你很适合装傻，雷恩，虽然我觉得你也真的蠢到家了，”她弯起涂得猩红的嘴唇，冰蓝色的眼睛好像要刺穿我的脸，“我知道你为什么要走。只可惜，你所处的世界是神罗一手建造的。你的家庭，家庭的资产，教育，工作……你以为辞了职、离开米德加，自己就能变干净了？”

我并不是想要变干净，我只是不想再向黑暗进贡。她的话就像她那双涂着红指甲的手，扼住我的喉咙。我尽量轻地深吸一口气，温顺地回答：

“我会努力的。”

冰冷的视线聚焦在我头顶。过了半晌，她发出一声意味不明嗤笑，随后是把笔摔在桌面上的声音。

“你也干不出什么别的来。新年过后，你就滚吧。”

我双手接过辞职信，最后一次对她低下头。

一切都结束了。我已经发短信告诉了西斯内，现在斯卡雷特签过字，接下来只剩我的父母了。我还不知道该怎么和他们说。他们都是神罗城市规划部的员工，退休后失去员工住宿，搬去了黄金海岸。他们一直期望我能在公司里找到一个财务部或者科学部的丈夫，在五番街买一套房子，生两个孩子——这是他们自己没能做到的。

我把辞职信交给人事部、走出办公室门。我越走越快，几乎要跑起来。电梯到达，我急匆匆地一脚跨进去，然后和里面的人撞了个满怀。

“啊！”

对方衣服上的金属搭扣硌得我直不起身。我扭曲着脸抬起头，对上一双清冷的碧色眼眸。

“抱歉！萨菲罗斯先生……”

我下意识地看了一眼手中的辞职信。离开神罗公司，离开米德加，那就意味着……我再也不能频繁地见到他。不，现实是，除了从电视上看见之外，离职后我大概再也不可能再见到他了。

“这么快就递交了啊。”他毫不意外地说。电梯门打开，我跟在他身后来到49层，直到他的办公室门前。

“托您的福……”我扯出一个生硬的微笑，客套道。

“这么说，很顺利了？”

“倒、倒也不是，主管没有为难我，就是不知道该怎么告诉父母……”说到这，我连忙打起哈哈，“不过，他们也没办法吧，哈……”

他微微偏了偏头：“我想他们不会有意见的。”

“……？”

我心里一空，觉得有些奇怪。我难以置信地抬起头，小心翼翼地问：

“难、难道，我妈妈……又打了您的电话？”

他微微弯起猫一样的绿眼，笑了一声，不作回答，弄得我越发紧张。我紧抓着胸口的衣服，急切地追到他旁边，追问道：

“别这样，萨菲罗斯先生！不会吧？”

“没有，”他打开办公室门，收起笑容淡淡地说，“只是猜的。经过朱浓那一次突袭，他们也许早就不希望你留在神罗了吧。”

我松了一口气，完完全全地相信了他——毕竟他每一次都说得很准，从我妈妈能认出电视上的我，到让我回去看看父母。于是我不再担心自己离开的事了。我把着门，要确认什么一样问：

“那么，那天您说的……如果时候到了，您也会……那也还当真吗？”

我忐忑地在心里准备面对最坏的结果。也许他会发怒，也许会厌恶我。但他今天心情似乎很好：

“是的。”

他笑容就像朱浓的夕阳一般，把冷色调的银发和眼眸都染成了温暖的余晖。那一瞬间，我甚至以为米德加的夏天再次照到了他的眼眸上。又随意聊了几句之后，我像是被灌了酒一样，头脑恍惚地告辞了。

几天后的晚上，我收到一条来自萨菲罗斯的彩信。他给我发来一张照片，上面是一个中间夹着奶油的面包。他在短信里问：

“这在米德加常见吗？”

“这是什么做的？”

“肉桂。”

“您在哪里呢？”

“尼布尔海姆。”

我把那张图弄到网上搜索，才知道那是尼布尔海姆特产的肉桂面包。然后，我又搜了不少米德加的菜单，确信没有这种东西才回复：

“这应该是尼布尔特色吧，没有在米德加见过。”

“谢了。”

一般来说，我就不会再回复他的消息了。不过这次我捧着他的彩信，对着那焦糖色的面包翻来覆去地看，想象萨菲罗斯吃它的样子，最后还是没能控制自己，又发了一条信息：

“萨菲罗斯先生，以后我要是真能开店，您可一定要来啊。我会给您打折……不，全部免单的！”

他很快就回复了，虽然只有一个词：

“好。”

  
  


*

西丝内冲进实验室的时候，我正端着刚刚铸成的太刀欣赏。这是我做给萨菲罗斯的临别礼物，一把比正宗略短、刀身更直、更为厚重的太刀。正宗也许还算神罗的所属物，可这把刀的所有材料都是我自己掏钱买的，连感谢卡上的祝福语都想好了：

“请您给这把刀起个名字。希望有一天，您能用它找到战斗的理由，或者找回自己的朋友。”

“安丽拉！”

一看到我手上的太刀，西斯内的脸色变得极难看。她一把从我手上夺过刀往石槽上一丢，拉着我就往外面走。

“等等、出什么事了……”

我徒劳地扭动着身子。她扯着我直奔消防楼梯才放开。我一面整理被弄乱的衣服，一面问：“到底怎么了？”

“尼布尔海姆被烧了，”她死盯着我，用毫无波澜的少女嗓音说，“是萨菲罗斯干的。”

她说，萨菲罗斯在尼布尔海姆的实验室里发现了关于他出生的秘密，然后消失在魔晃池里。

我央求她帮我去尼布尔海姆，她一开始没有答应。在我万般要求下，她终于在几天后发来一个六番区贫民窟的地址。

我顺着地址找到墙壁市场的黑手党。自从我进入那个闪着粉色霓虹的房间，他的眼睛一直没离开过我的胸部，我提起西斯内的名字，他给了我一张塔克斯员工证和一套制服。

我在到达尼布尔区域时试了一次肉桂面包。对于烘焙爱好者的味蕾来说，那东西甜得令人难受，甜到我一边吃一边流泪。等到镇上时是凌晨，这片村子已经完全被警示带包围。我向入口的步兵出示了员工证。在进入神罗公馆时，看守的步兵分外仔细地查了我的证件，最后还是放我进去了。

我戴好手套，想要找到资料室，却在推开的第一扇门内发现了一架钢琴。琴凳下面有一页泛黄的手写曲谱。我试着弹了弹，印证了心底的猜想——这就是萨菲罗斯弹过的那首曲子。它的题目叫做《新月》。

琴谱里还夹着一张照片，宝条博士和法莱米斯博士，还有一名身穿白大褂的美丽女人，她长得和萨菲罗斯有六分相似，可以看出她的腹部已经隆起。

我翻过照片，背后用琴谱上同样的字体写着：Hojo, Gast, Lucrecia. 

我把琴谱和照片扔下，来到地下的资料室里。这里保持着被人翻乱的痕迹，卷宗和书到处都是——也许神罗还没有决定如何处理这些东西。

我翻开桌上的“杰诺瓦计划”。那个照片上的女人……姓克莱森特的女人，她怀着的就是萨菲罗斯。宝条博士在计划摘要中写道：

_“……然而，杰诺瓦并非加斯特所以为的‘古代种’，而是一种外太空病毒。萨菲罗斯从未获取与星球对话的能力。不过，他在战斗中显示出超过其他实验体的非凡能力。鉴于杰诺瓦细胞是在胎儿时期植入萨菲罗斯体内，他没有出现任何排异反应，与杰诺瓦的融合度为100%，也就是说，他就是杰诺瓦的化身。”_

最后一句话旁边不知是谁写上了批注： _“成本太高，无法批量实行。”_

我丢开那份报告，在资料室里乱翻。一本厚重的文件夹从书架掉下来，每一页的塑料纸里都夹着一个实验体的档案。杰诺瓦计划，古代种计划，G计划……最后我看到了艾尔芙的档案。照片上的她仍旧面无表情，却比我见到时要稚气许多。她的档案写着： _姓名：法利西亚；收集地点：卡姆；实验：魔石熔嵌；结果：失败_ 。这行字下面盖着一个猩红的章，“Discarded”。

  
  


“一把刀而已，要什么名字。”

我跪在满屋子摊开的书卷中回忆起，他认为没必要给正宗刀起名字。

是杰尼西斯给正宗起了名字，安吉尔找出了刃文的含义。而这把刀的真正主人萨菲罗斯似乎认为这一切都没必要，同时又怀着无奈的笑接受了一切。

那把刀属于他吗？他的朋友属于他吗？在神罗的二十七年里，有什么是真真正正属于他的？——他刚得到不久的自我吗？然后，连那个也被一并夺走了？

我只想知道，在这透不过气的地底的七天七夜里，在他感到失去一切、被疯狂占据脑海的时候，他有没有想起过我——哪怕只是一瞬间？

也许是有的吧。

可是，那一把伞，一块毛巾，一杯水，一句玩笑，在没顶的漆黑色绝望里，是那么、那么地微不足道……

我全神贯注地沉浸在绝望里，萨菲罗斯的，安吉尔的，艾尔芙的，我自己的。当视线突然翻转过来，我才发现自己的脸颊已经贴在冰冷的地面上，但我仍没明白发生了什么。短暂的空白后，双臂和肩胛骨处传来剧烈的疼痛。有人把我的手反剪在身后，做工精细的皮革摩擦着我的手腕——这一次，是属于神罗员工的手套。

我听见把守神罗公馆的小兵说：

“她是冒充的，塔克斯里面没有这个人。”

“我看看。”

一道十分尖细、令人生厌的声音道，随后心领神会地“喔”了一声。

“那我就收下了。”

“不好吧，博士，毕竟是武器部的人。”另一个陌生的声音说。

“唔……”那人沉吟着，似乎在盘算什么。同时有冰冷的针尖扎进我的手臂，不知名的液体缓缓推进身体。残存的意识里，我听见那人最后的话：

“武器部？哈，这些老鼠，就送到Deepground去接着打铁好了……”


	4. 尾声

“纯白之维斯，漆黑之尼禄，猩红之罗索，苍蓝之阿祖尔，无色之谢尔可……”

我站在基地里，一个一个地数过去。维斯别无装饰的双刀，尼禄全黑的枪，罗索血色的枪刃，阿祖尔装着蓝色光环装饰的重机枪，谢尔可透明的光刃……

清点完毕后，我后退一步，等待维斯的评价。他细细看过那所有武器，最后与我对视一眼，满意地点点头。

“辛苦了，阿根特。”

“这是我的荣幸。”

我硬邦邦地说，努力不让冷笑从齿缝中溜出来。

这七年里，无数实验品被送进地底，有些靠杀戮在军团里节节攀升，进入精英军团Tsviet，其余的在杀戮中死去。

在神罗“Restrictor”的暴政下，士兵们对他们的憎恨与日俱增。我能清楚地看到他们每一个人的愿望：维斯想要所有人的自由；出生在基地里的罗索想要到地面上去，看看真正的天空和雨；阿祖尔想证明他比Restrictor更加强大；至于谢尔可，虽然她不说，但我知道她盼望着十年前分散的家人将她救出这个地狱……

“现在，你们可以打破神罗的束缚，离开这个地方……去寻找自由了。”

维斯拿起他的双刀，在手里掂量几下，然后翻来覆去地看。

“那你呢？”他问，“上了地面之后，你要去做什么？”

我……

我漠不关心地在空荡的回忆里挖掘了两下。七年前，我从黑暗的地底醒来，什么也不记得，出身，年龄，家庭，过去。我握住锻造锤，就会敲出窄长的剑身，拿到魔石，就会熔进武器里。因此Restrictor只赋予我一个任务——为地底军团的士兵制造武器，直到维斯计划发起反抗。

他们甚至给了我一个名字，阿根特，意思是银白色，因为剑锋的光是银白色。

“还是没想起来啊。”

“没有。”

维斯似乎觉得这个回答十分无趣。他在手里挽出几个刀花，把双刀收回背后，突然又想起一件事，问：

“对了，Tsviet的成员里，似乎只有你没有自己的称号了。虽然很可笑，不过……既然所有人都有，你也不要例外吧？”

“称号？”

那一瞬间，我有些恍惚。我似乎感觉到夏日烤灼我的皮肤，暴烈的雨打在脸上，还有冬天的海风。变幻的六季里仿佛一直有一道干净冰冷、不属于人世的银色身影。我似乎记起了他，却又什么也没记起来。

最后，我听见自己冷冷地说：

“我不需要称号，我只是你们的铸剑师。”

（完）

  
  


—————————————一些杂七杂八的补完—————————————

*文中关于正宗剑相的所有分析均来源于维基百科，出处不明。另外，关于正宗神圣这一点，维基百科中写道：

“神圣之物被用作穷极邪恶之道，这种黑白颠倒源于佛教和日本哲学。90年代的动漫和游戏作品尤其偏爱描绘对错无常的本质，比如神圣的一方如何堕入邪道。” 

*艾尔芙原名法利西亚，是塔克斯主任维尔德的女儿。神罗在卡姆镇北方测试武器时偏离目标，卡姆被轰炸。维尔德的妻子在爆炸中遇难。神罗将卡姆镇的伤员移到尼布尔海姆，被宝条作为人体试验的样本。艾尔芙后被当做失败品遗弃。失忆的她被“AVALANCHE”的成员救起，带到宇宙峡谷。

维尔德最后找到了艾尔芙，父女得以重逢，并且在塔克斯的帮助下离开米德加，隐姓埋名地过上了平静的生活。

*阿根特是《FFVII地狱犬的挽歌》在线模式里的一个配角。虽然是Tsviet成员，她并不擅长战斗，更像是一名指导或观察者。她为DG军团的各位精英设计了武器。在已经遗失的资料帖里，有人翻出过一些古早的设定，似乎暗示了阿根特和萨菲罗斯原本有着深远的联系。因此才有了这个故事。


End file.
